Naruto Fanfic : The Byakugan's True Power
by Ace Bellamanx Productions
Summary: The Byakugan's true power is held in this young shinobi. But how will he decide to use it? Rated T just because. Later chapters may be graphic... as in gory, not in the sick-minded way. In which case I will bump up rating. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Beginning

I hope you guys like the story, but remember, this is a side project to my main Fanfic, so I won't be putting too much work into it, just coming back and revising or writing a little more every few days. Please review and be brutal! If you take the time to read it you can tell I need the truth! OUCH!!! (I just burned myself :P)

-X-o-X-

Locked in battle, I saw everything. I was able to concentrate. One blow to the stomach, another to the shoulder, dodged several kunai with ease, another blow to the stomach. One fell, another attacked, only to be struck down. Before I knew it they were on the ground, moaning and groaning.

It was easy. My senses were inhumanly sharp when I battled. I saw everything with increased clarity. A kunai thrown from thirty meters away was as obvious as some random person walking up to you and saying 'I'm gonna throw a knife at you, ok?'.

"Hmm… truly weak…" I mumbled. "Next!" I called to the examiner.

"That's okay Hizashi, you passed! Besides, any more wounded test ninjas and we won't have enough for the rest of the students to battle!" "Well, okay." As I left the training field, Iruka sensei approached me.

"Congratulations Hizashi, you have officially earned the right to become a full fledged shinobi, I'm really proud of you!" Iruka sensei smiled at me.

"Thank you, it really was too easy. How did Hira do?"

"Why don't you go ask her?" I knew he wasn't going to tell me willingly, so I activated my byakugan and I stared at him intently, _'Of course she did, do you not know your sister at all?' _I heard him think.

"Yes! I knew it! She did!" I shouted happily.

"Now Hizashi, you know I don't like when you read my mind." Iruka told me sternly.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, but I can't help that crystal withdrawal is infused with my byakugan, can I? Besides, it's a lot of fun!"

"Well, I suppose I can let it slide…" '_Again.'_ Iruka sensei chuckled. "Now go catch up with your squad!"

"Okay, see you later, Iruka sensei!" I yelled behind me as I dashed out away from the training field and jumped into the trees.

"Now where are they?" _Byakugan!_ I searched the surrounding areas by sight until I found them sitting in Ikirachu's ramen hut, in the shopping district of the village. I jumped into the village and dashed through it until I met them there, assuming we were having lunch there.

"Hey!" They all cheered as I walked under the partition in front of the hut.

"Congrats, champ!" Hira exclaimed.

"Good job." Hanabi said with a smile on her face.

"I knew you would make it! That's my nephew!" My uncle and sensei, Hiashi Hyuga told me.

"Hey!" Hira sarcastically exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, I could never forget my favorite niece!"

"I'm your only niece."

"My point exactly!" Hiashi told her.

Many thought that my squad was one of the best in the village even though they were just becoming shinobi. First of all they were all family, and not just any family, the Hyuga Clan, the clan that possessed the treasured kekkei genkai, the byakugan, which allowed the possessor a full 360 degree range of vision and x-ray vision. With all four of them possessing the byakugan, they were considered the village's greatest defense. And that wasn't all, Hira and I both had another kekkei genkai, the crystal withdrawal, infused with our byakugan, causing us to be able to read minds, as well as pull crystals out of thin air.

"So you both made it too?" I asked Hira and Hanabi. They both looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"No, we are just celebrating because we are glad only one of our squad members became a shinobi." Hanabi told me, her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
"Oh, well then I guess you guys can treat." I told them.

"Oh I don't think so!" Hira whacked me on the head. It was perfect. All of us here together, all of us now shinobi, no longer just ninja in training, but actual shinobi, all the long hours of backbreaking training, day after day, working tirelessly for their one and only goal.

"Well, here you all go!" The Mr. Ikirachu told us, snapping me out of my reverie, setting down four huge bowls of ramen. "On the house!"

"Yum!" Hira said, her stomach rumbling loudly.

"Looks great Mr. Ikirachu! Thanks a ton!" Hanabi told him.

"Oh no problem, anything for my favorite squad!" Mr. Ikirachu told us, beaming. We all dug in ravenously. Finally, as the day turned into night, and the night grew late, we all returned home to the Hyuga clan house, and retired to our rooms. As I closed the door to my room, I took a look around, looking at all the trophies of mine that rested on the wall-sized bookcase. It reminded me of what I had fought for all these years of training, living up to my father's reputation, and name which had been bestowed upon me at birth. To prove that the Hyuga house branch family wasn't the vermin they were made out to be. To eliminate the curse marks that bound them to the Hyuga branch family's rules and regulations. And to avenge his father's death.

-X-o-X-

The next day, everyone woke late, fully refreshed and ready for their first assignment as full-fledged shinobi.

"Good morning everyone!" Hiashi said as he entered the dining room, where the squad was waiting for Hira who was making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Hira, Hanabi and I responded.

"Mmm… smells great Hira." Hiashi called into the kitchen

"Thank you sensei." She called back.

"So, after we finish breakfast we are all going to need to head off to get our first assignment as a squad. Don't expect anything to special though. You may be the squad with the most potential, but you are still going to be treated like every other squad in the village to start out with."

"Yeah, _to start out with_!" Hanabi mused.

"No kidding, two weeks and we will be doing A rank missions with the rest of the village." I agreed. The Hokage was only giving us D and C rank missions at first to be impartial like the responsible leader she was.

"Kiss up…!" Hira shouted from the kitchen, having read my mind.

"Oh, haha, Very funny." I said as she entered the room, pulling a cart full of food behind from the kitchen into the dining room. I stared in wonder at the delicious-looking spread in front of me.

"Mind helping me?" She asked me as I gawked.

"Oh, okay. _Shadow clone jutsu!_" Me, Hira and my three doppelgangers unloaded the cart onto the table.

"Thanks." Hira told me and my clones as they poofed away.

"Looks delicious Hira." Hanabi told her as we all dug in. It only took us about forty minutes to eat, as we were all anxious for our mission today.

"Okay, are we ready?" Uncle Hiashi asked us as we finished.

"I am" I said.

"Me too." Hanabi told him.

"I'm ready when you are." Hira added.

"Okay then lets go. We have to be there in two hours so we could get some training in before we get to Lady Tsunade." Hiashi Sensei informed us.

"Sounds good." We all said.

"Okay then, the training field it is!"

"Actually, how about we train in the forest? I heard that all the new recruits for the academy were going to be having their first class there, and I don't like having anyone else watching me besides you guys while I train." Hira asked.

"Okay yeah that's fine, that's actually better. Lets go." Hiashi Sensei agreed. We all jumped into the village, in the direction of the forest. Five minutes later they emerged into the forest.

"This clearing up here is pretty good for training, I used to train here when I was beginning the academy." Hira said.

"Thats far enough." A voice said suddenly, and I couldn't move.

-X-o-X-

There we go! Chapter one finished!

What did you think? Short chapter I know, but once again, I only write this one when I'm not writing my KH Fanfic. Remember to review and be honest! Please!

P.S.

GUYS!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I'm trying to figure out a good name for my KH Fanfic, which is centered around Roxas and Sora (still trying decide if it should be BL or not) So when you review, PLEASE just give me a random name for a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! The person with the winning name will be mentioned in the fic! IDEAS! Peace out see you next time!

P.S.S.

I'm shooting to have Chapter two up by… oh… say… April 15, 2010. Okay? Good!

P.S.S.S

Yes I know this is a lot of 'S's, but shut up and keep reading. It may be a good idea to go back every so often and read all the previous chapters, because I might go back every so often and add in some small detail or something that helps explain the story better or to hold it together. I try to update as often as possible and I will tell you if I do change anything but just look.


	2. Tests

Well here you guys go! Whaddya think? I managed to finish this nine days before my self-prescribed deadline so I think I deserve a gold star! xD Remember to review!

Warnings: Language

-X-o-X-

I stared him straight in the eyes. His evil, snake-like eyes, stared back at me. I wasn't scared. I knew what he was thinking. _'Those eyes. Those precious, precious eyes. I must have them.' _I was already preparing an escape plan though. Use crystal withdrawal to shish kabob all the guards. Then use a crystal to pick all of the locks that held the chains that bound them to the stone wall. Of course I would have to wait for _him _to leave before doing this.

"Well, you really are something special aren't you? I can smell it." He said.

"I thought you were a snake, not a dog." Hira jeered defiantly.

"At least I have pupils." He retorted stupidly.

"You say to the person who's pupil-less eyes you want. Pfft."

"Well, you sure do know how to piss someone off." He hissed.

"Yeah, why don't you piss off a little further?" Hira kept the comments coming, not a speck of fear in her voice as she bought me the time I needed, slowly extracting crystals from the air around us.

"Only on your face, little bi-!" His eyes widened as the crystals punctured his heart, liver and kidney.

"HEY!" The guards yelled in surprise as crystals shot up from below them, impaling them all. Meanwhile, Hira had a crystal floating around, picking the locks of Hanabi and Hiashi's locks, both of which were still asleep. They both fell lightly onto beds of crystal as they're locks fell to the ground. I picked my own lock, landing on my feet, looking around.

"_Release!"_ The illusion poofed away. This all had been another test to show their skills. The fake bodies of Hanabi and Hiashi poofed away with the rest of it.

"God dammit Hiashi is it ever enough that we pass the academy's tests, and not yours?"

"Just preparing you for anything yet to come. Luckily you passed with record time."

"Well yeah that was probably the easiest test you have come up with yet."

"Actually, it wasn't the test, it was you. You have massively improved from the last test, which was much easier than this one, I might add."

"Yeah, and all done while massively pissing off a canny replica of Orochimaru." Hira supplied.

"Not to mention the maximum capacity of crystal you two can conjure up has more than doubled."

"So do we still have time to train before our mission?"

"Sorry but no, we have to be to Lady Tsunade in twenty minutes, but I suppose we could get some speed training in on our way, so lets go." Hiashi told us. After a long string of complaints about not being able to train, we jumped into the trees, leaping towards the village at top speed.

-X-o-X-

We arrived at Lady Tsunade's office in a mere five minutes.

"Record time." Hanabi huffed as we arrived.

"Sweet, maybe we really are improving after all." Hira replied. We all walked down the hall of the building and entered Lady Tsunade's office.

"Team Hiashi," Lady Tsunade sounded surprised, "You're early."

"We tested our speed on our way." Hanabi offered. _When aren't you testing your physical ability? _I heard her think.

"I see." She said, contradicting her thoughts hugely.

"So, what's our first mission?" Hiashi Sensei asked her.

"Well, seeing as you are the village's _most _talented squad, I thought I would see your abilities for myself. That way I can give you missions that are more appropriate for your abilities, instead of starting you with pointless missions that would be pointless for this particular squad."

"Great. Three tests in two days." Hira complained.

"You already tested them once?" Tsunade asked Hiashi.

"Yes we were attacked by a canny Orochimaru that seemed to want our byakugan." I answered for him.

"I see and how did that work out?" She asked, now speaking to me.

"Not well… until I speared them all, that is." I used heavy sarcasm when I spoke, letting her know I was not pleased with what our sensei had pulled on us.

"Actually, it was just Hira and Hizashi, and they did incredibly. Hizashi picked up what was happening from the start and the both of them carried out a carefully orchestrated plan in order to defeat their opponent." Hiashi defended his reasoning well.

"Well, in any case I still want to see what you can do for myself. C'mon." She was taking us to the training field (which didn't happen to have _any _new recruits on it) to have us battle kumite-style, one by one, seeing how far we could get without passing out. Basically they were making us fight until we passed out, and wasn't particularly in the mood to fight for three hours straight.

"Hanabi, you go first." Tsunade instructed her.

"Okay." Hanabi replied, sounding confident.

"_Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" _Lady Tsunade used the hand signs to conjure up several thousand clones of her.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't feel comfortable fighting you." Hanabi called up to the trees where Lady Tsunade, Hira, Hiashi Sensei and I all were perched up on a giant tree branch.

"Alright then!" Lady Tsunade called back, _"Transformation jutsu!"_ All of the Tsunade replicas that were out in the trees and on the field were suddenly transformed into mysterious, masked ninja.

"That's better!" Hanabi thanked Lady Tsunade.

"Okay Hanabi, on your marks, get set, GO!" At once all the clones that were near her pounced on her, showing no mercy. Just as they were about to hit Hanabi however they were repelled by a large blue swirling vortex of chakra that destroyed them, filling the area with smoke.

"_Rotation!" _They heard Hanabi yell as she perfectly utilized the jutsu in all its glory. This left a large circle of space between her and the ever present circle of clones that surrounded her. Immediately, she dashed forward through the smoke leftover from the rotation, at the clones, her hands glowing blue. She rapidly cut her way through the clones, hitting each one in the chest, causing it to disappear with a _poof_.

Hanabi's strategy seemed to work, going on for about an hour and a half before the clones finally got smart and jumped out of the way. At this point Hanabi was forced to activate her byakugan, which had been dormant the rest of the battle. This allowed her to read their moves, ever from a distance. When she began getting more powerful, the clones began attacking long distance, throwing shuriken and kunai forty or fifty at a time. Each time they did this, Hanabi was forced to use rotation, rapidly depleting her chakra stores.

"_Rotation!" _

"_Rotation!" _

"_Rotation!"_

At this point I was concerned about her chakra levels, so I used my byakugan to peek at what she still had left. I was shocked to see she hadn't even used half her chakra yet, considering the fact she had used rotation at least ten times. We sat there for another hour, I was watching Hanabi's chakra levels slowly go down. Finally, she had about two tenths of her total chakra left. I began wondering what she would do with it. Ten minutes later I got my answer. Hanabi was exhausted, her attack rate lowering. She knew her test was about over. I could tell.

"_Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" _Hanabi screamed, as one by one she annihilated all the clones in her range, jabbing each one in the stomach, doing this to sixty-four of them. Finally, as she finished, her chakra completely diminished, she collapsed. I stood up and leapt down to her, knocking away a shuriken that had been thrown.

"Good job, kupo." I whispered in her ear as I walked her away from the field, taking her to the tree I had been sitting at, and propped her up against the trunk.

"I must say, that was one of the best shows of ability I have ever seen. I was counting how many clones she defeated and she made 2, 458 kills in three hours and forty-two minutes. I had no idea she was capable of using those jutsu, especially the eight trigrams sixty-four palms." Lady Tsunade told to us after Hanabi regained consciousness several minutes later murmuring 'how'd I do?'

"Hanabi, I am simply amazed at how much your chakra capacity has expanded, I thought you were almost out when you hadn't even used half!"

"Really?" She asked me, still half asleep.

"Yeah." I said, flashing a bright smile at her. She smiled back at me as she quietly fell asleep.

-X-o-X-

PHEW! It took me three hours to belt this baby out, and its 2:00 in the morning, but TOTALLY worth it! Remember to review and tell me what you think! I love you guys!

P.S.

Sadly, I got no reviews from my last chapter, even though it got thirty-two hits! :'( Please I'm begging you to leave some reviews, even if it's just a short one, anything helps, that way I know that someone is enjoying it and I know that I should continue. Otherwise I won't. :'(


	3. My Turn

**You'll have to forgive me; I am EXTREMELY bad at first person battle scenes, so I'm just gonna make Hizashi's approach a little more… strategic, if you could say that. If you have any suggestions for making it better though, PLEASE tell me. Also I know the first two chapters have been very short, and I apologize for that I am trying to make them as long as possible without stopping at a bad time to stop, such as: having a perfect place for a cliffhanger, then have the explanation for it in the same chapter and THEN stop. *mumbles incoherently* NOW READ!!!**

-X-o-X-

I stood up and looked at my sister, who was goggling at Hanabi's sleeping figure.

"It's gonna be hard to beat that, think you can do it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. I had no idea that Hanabi had that much power."

"Neither did I, maybe she prefers to not use her full power. I didn't even know she could do rotation, let alone eight trigrams. It looks she doesn't kid when she trains."

"We should have guessed though. I mean, she hardly EVER trains with us; she's always off in her little training field of hers down in the woods."

"She's gonna beat us out for the chunin exams if we're not careful."

"Well then, intensive training starts now." Hira said with a smirk on her face as she turned to walk out to the field.

"Ready?" Lady Tsunade asked from the tree.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Hira shouted back from the field below.

"Okay, ready, set… GO!" Just like with Hanabi, the twenty or so closest clones to Hira, pounced and attacked ferociously. Hira's approach to the challenge was quite different from Hanabi's however. Instead of using short-distance attacks to attack them one at a time, she used long distance attacks that had the potential to destroy several clones at once.

First she would jump in the air and throw an array of kunai in every direction. Then as she fell she would expel chakra from her hands and feet, both cushioning her fall and destroy several more clones. Then, the moment her feet touched the ground, she twirled around in a pink flurry of chakra. Hira's rotation was much bigger than Hanabi's, but much smaller than mine. Either way though, Hira had already destroyed more than one hundred clones and it hadn't even been a minute yet.

This went on for several minutes before the clones began throwing kunai back. That was when Hira was forced to change strategies, just like Hanabi did. I figured this was because the clone jutsu was changed so that the clones were constantly learning and combating based on what they learned. I made a mental note to not use just one strategy the whole time, to change battle styles every couple minutes so that they couldn't become any harder to battle.

Hira's new strategy was a combination of Hanabi's first strategy and her own. She would run through the crowd of clones, stabbing each one in the heart with her chakra covered hand, however, when one would throw a kunai or used an occasional fire jutsu, she would jump in the air and throw kunai, then make crystals jut up from the ground around the area where she landed. This gave her an effective defense and allowed quick retreat when she was attacking from above. This allowed Hira over two hours of continuous battle without getting a single scratch. Somewhere in the middle of this Hanabi woke up and watched Hira battle. I noticed this and jumped down to see how she was doing.

"Hey." She said as I sat down beside her. "She sure is doing well. Better than I did anyway."

"That's not true." I told her.

"Yeah it is. I'm the weakest one on this team. No matter how hard I train I can't even get close to the level you two are. I spend days training without resting. Target practice, endurance training, I do it all, all to no avail. Its not worth a thing."

"Yes it is, do you know how many of those clones you destroyed?"

"…No."

"Nearly 2,500." A shocked expression slowly came across Hanabi's face, only to be replaced by a huge smile.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY? ARE YOU JOKING?"

"Nope, dead serious." Hanabi flew to her feet.

"That beats my old record by a thousand! I could only defeat 1,325 in five hours before!"

"Well, looks like that's not all. You did all that in three hours and forty-two minutes." Hanabi almost passed out again. I caught her just before she hit the ground and she looked up at me just as I smiled at her.

"See, your improving, even if you aren't passing us. Be the best you can be, not better than someone else."

"Mmkay, thanks." She said, still not believing me. We then diverted our attention back to Hira as she continued to battle from behind her crystal fortress. I figured we were going to be there for awhile since there are few substances that can break our crystal. We watched as time after time Hira would jump in the air and throw kunai, often having paper bombs attached, eliminating large amounts at a time.

"You do realize that that is going to be very hard to beat right?" Hanabi asked me.

"Hey, I've got everything she has and more, increased speed, agility, sight range, crystal capacity, and chakra capacity, not to mention an extensive jutsu knowledge base. And I always have my secret weapon." Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Secret weapon?"

"Yup." I smirked at her. She just stared back at me with a puzzled expression on her face

"You aren't the only one that trains in secret you know." She opened her mouth to say something, but I turned away and jumped into the trees before she could speak. From the tree I saw Hira still in her crystal tower, but now she was just standing on the inside, for at least thirty or so clones were breathing fire at her tower from all sides, and the ones that were too far away to reach with their fire were throwing paper bombs at the tower. Hira looked up a split second too late as a clone that had been propelled from another clone, flew over her head and chucked a paper bomb down the shaft of the tower, hitting her directly in an explosion.

"Time!" Lady Tsunade shouted from the tree and all clones ceased fire at once. I agilely jumped from the tree and landed inside of the tower, gingerly picking her up and carrying her back to the tree.

"I'm assuming that you can fix this." I said to Lady Tsunade, signaling the burn marks that covered most of Hira's bare skin.

"Easily." She told me.

"And I'm assuming that you can give her a run for her money."

"Of course." I said, my voice triumphant. "What about Hira's score?"

"Well, it's definitely good, if I wasn't so curious about what you could do personally, I would let you skip your test, just because I know you can do more than Hanabi and Hira, and they both were able to do more I thought any genin could do. But as for Hira's score, she destroyed a total of 4,367 clones in four hours and fifty-eight minutes."

"Wow." I turned to the field and noticed the tall tower of crystal that was in the middle of it.

"Could you please get that out of the way please?" I asked Lady Tsunade.

"Of course." She replied as she leapt down to the tower. For several seconds she stood there, until with a mighty punch, the tower crumbled into a million tiny pieces. "There you go."

"Thanks." I leapt down to the field; ready to spend anywhere from five to seven hours fighting and it was already getting dark in the field. Yay.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure." I responded, in a perfectly posed battle stance, conscious of the crowd of clones that surrounded me.

"GO!" It was like a tidal wave of clones at first. I didn't do anything; only let them bury me in their weight. When impact came I was knocked flat on my back. Still I didn't do anything. I felt them punch at my stomach, chest and… ouch. Nobody's foot should be there. Still I lay there. I eventually activated my byakugan, trying to see how many were piled on top of me. It looked like a majority of them were piling on top of me. _What is he up to? _I heard Lady Tsunade think. I laughed as I heard Hanabi as she thought: _Great, now he decides to be lazy. _I spent twenty minutes laying there as I was beat in all the wrong places, as more and more clones piled on, until finally, there was only about three or four stragglers that decided they weren't going to fight me. I decided it was time to end this, I stood with great difficulty and whipped out my chakrams, focusing my chakra, I began to spin around. Faster, and faster, and faster, until it was almost dizzying. Due to the sheer amount of clones though, none of them went flying, only got caked together and destroyed in a small _poof_. When I began to slow because of the clones that were pressing in on me, I began focusing my chakra through the chakrams in my hands. They began to expel lethal blades of air, fire, water and chakra. My rotation began speeding up again, and I took this chance to increase the size of it by expelling extra chakra through my chakra points. I spun for several minutes, my chakra steadily dwindling due to the sheer amount I was using with the giant rotation and the blades on the ends of my chakrams. Soon, I was almost out of chakra and still had three layers of clones to eliminate, aware that to the spectators, all they saw was the size of the pile of clones getting smaller and smaller. I decided to pull out my last resort. I immediately stopped the rotation, dropped my chakrams, and began making hand signs. Then I pulled out two scrolls, opened them, and allowed the weapons held inside to come out. They were all kunai with paper bombs attached to them. I then created a crystal orb around me to protect me from the massive explosion. All this was done in less than five seconds and I could feel the heat reach at me through the crystal, as almost everything around me went up in flames. It was over in a couple seconds, and as I withdrew the crystal I saw the enormous crater the explosion left. I also noticed that Hira had awakened and used whatever chakra she had regained to create a crystal shield.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked away. I was surprised to still have a decent amount of chakra left after what I had just done.

"Thanks." I said to Hira as she dashed to me.

"Well, I am certainly impressed Hizashi." Lady Tsunade told me.

"Thank you." I said once again.

"I'm guessing you want to know your score?"

"Yes please."

"Well, in the short time of forty-two minutes, you eliminated 15,349 clones. I have never in my life seen a score like that." Hira gawked at me as I glanced at her smugly.

"Congratulations team thirteen; you will start off with A-rank missions the day after tomorrow. Now go home and rest up." She told us.

"Yes!" Hanabi exclaimed when she heard the good news.

"Good job all of you." Uncle Hiashi told us all. "Let's go home."

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Hira agreed. Hanabi nodded, already dreaming of bed.

-X-o-X-

**Well! What did you think? Not bad right! This chapter was a little harder to write, just because of the fact that if I had stopped at the end of Hira's test the chapter would have been WAY to short for the amount of time I took to write this, but there was no way of making that happen without adding an excessive amount of meaningless fluff, so I made Hira's and Hizashi's tests in the same chapter, but made Hizashi's strategy kinda cheap, and his test very short, (but a very long chapter). Tune in next week for another chapter! :-) (") *innocent bystander rolls eyes at stupid line***


	4. Invitation

**Here you go! Chapter four! Get ready for some surprises, and some things you never saw coming. :) **

* * *

-X-o-X-

* * *

"_Is he okay?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_Some byakugan wielder you are."_

Beep

Beep

Beep

"_Well excuse me for overusing it the other day, unlike you I'm trying to pass my tests by actually doing the work."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I don't know, read my mind with your precious crystalline byakugan."_

Beep

Beep

Beep

"_That's it, you're going down."_

"_GIRLS! Now is not the time. I thought you knew better than that, this is a hospital."_

_Hospital?!_

Beep

Beep

Beep

_Man that beeping is annoying, and do those two ever shut their mouths?_

"_Oh look who's talking."_

_Shit, she heard me._

"_Who are you talking to?" _That was Hanabi.

"_The little shithead over there that thinks we're so annoying." 'And I hope I annoy the hell out of you.'_

"You do." I spoke this time. Hanabi and Hiashi were completely lost and decided to just leave. I opened my eyes, and they burned as they adjusted to the bright sunlight that was filtering down through the window just to my right.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in Hira's voice.

"Heh, what happened anyway?"

"You passed out on the way home. You've been asleep ever since."

"And how long is that exactly?"

"Three days."

"What!"

"Yeah, we missed our first mission, and you almost went into a coma."

"Umm… okay, and do you know why this happened?"

"Nope, not even Lady Tsunade could figure it out."

"Well, so now what?"

"You are gonna be in the hospital so they can run some tests for the next two days."

"Fun."

"Yeah, but it's not all bad. There is some good news."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I can't tell you." She was obviously very excited about whatever it was.

"Hmph, fine then who can?"

"I can." Lady Tsunade answered the question as she walked in the room.

"Okay, lets hear it."

"Hira, could you please let me talk to Hizashi alone for a minute?"

"Of course, my Lady. " Hira walked out of the room, leaving Hizashi and Tsunade alone in the room.

"Okay, what's the big news?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, the other day, when you had your test, a few of the anbu black ops were watching, and were very impressed. They want to extend a formal invitation as their second in command of the strategic division. The skill you showed when using those chakrams, and incorporating them into your rotation. And I had no idea you held such a large arsenal of weapons."

"Actually it's mostly scrolls, kunai, shuriken and my chakrams. I've spent years training with the chakrams."

"Well, in any case, it is not an easy feat to impress the head of the strategic division of the anbu black ops. Especially if they want you to be their apprentice."

"They do?!" My heat skipped a beat.

"Yes, they see much potential in you, and wish to have control over your training. It's your choice, though I would strongly advise taking it. The anbu black ops don't give second chances."

"Tell them I said yes then. But am I going to be able to do missions with my squad though?"

"I'm sorry to say that no, you aren't going to be part of that squad anymore, but they can manage without you."

"Well, I can't say I disagree. So when do I start?"

"Well, at least for two days while you recover, but it might be longer. The anbu wish to utilize the use of your chakrams due to the power you exhibited with them, so they are tracking down someone who has mastered the use of them, and is willing to train you."

"Oh, so I'm stuck here until they find someone else who uses an ancient and almost impossible to find weapon until I start my training?"

"Not necessarily, after you get out of this joint you will be doing missions with your squad while we wait for a possible trainer."

"Fun."

"Glad you think so, now I have to get back to work." She sounded disgusted by the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Okay, thanks for the good news."

"No problem, and don't get into too much trouble while you are here."

"Okay, thanks." At this, Lady Tsunade left the room, leaving me to think about what she had just told me.

* * *

-X-o-X-

* * *

**Muahahaha!!!! Sorry about the short chapter, and I usually try to keep away from dialogue dominating a chapter, but writers block is like the plague. Ugh.**

**P.S.**

**Yes more P.S.'s, now keep reading, I have something important to tell you.**

**P.S.S.**

**Hehehe… if you have ever played kingdom hearts, you will be familiar with Hizashi's new pyromaniac instructor, who will be the main focus of the next chapter.**

**P.S.S.S.**

**R&R please, I have gotten two reviews so far, and one of them is mine, if I don't get anymore by the next chapter I will seriously consider stopping this fanfiction (which will be a disappointment to all the people who HATE Naruto Uzamaki. Yes I have **_**big **_**plans for him…) MUAHAHAHA!!!!!**


End file.
